Barbie Doll
by LoveDefinition
Summary: He has a bad habit, which is whenever he sees something he loves, he would try to make fun of it. And she is his new target, a living barbie doll S
1. Chapter 1

     Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 1 

     "I want to work." 

     From the light-orange granite stair, a girl came hopping down the steps and said. 

     "Huh?" Mr. Kinomoto looked over his newspaper and gazed at her daughter, dressing in snowy white sweater and a long, jean skirt, "what did you say Barbie?" he asked.

     "I said I want to get a job!" the girl sat down by her father, grabbing his left arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

     "You don't have to, daddy has enough money for you to spend." her father smiled at his daughter, patting her head with his free hand.

     "But, I want to work! I can't depend on you forever!" she started shaking her father's arm, "my friends all have their own job now…" she complained. 

     "You can depend on me then." A guy walked over to them from the kitchen, smiling down at them.

     "Right, if you really, really want to work, then go work in your brother's company." 

     "But… I want to do it on my own!" she begged, "I don't want to be your doll forever!" she glared at her brother.

     Sakura Kinomoto, 21 years old, has just finished University. She went to Canada for vacation, thought she only lived there for a month or so, but spent more than ten thousand dollars. And while she was having fun there, all her friends have found their jobs, and were all doing great. 'I want to be independent too!' she kept telling her self.

     "Hmm, my princess has grown up!" Sakura's father put down his paper, pulling himself away from her daughter's gripping and looked at her face, "but getting a job is not easy."

     "Yeah, what can you do?" Touya added, giving her an evil smile.

     "I already found one!" Sakura said, lifting her chin up high, "I have past the interview, and will start working in a week." She announced, and before her father opened his mouth, she added, "whether you agree or not."

     "You past… an interview?" her brother frowned; she doesn't even know how to write a resume.

     "Yes I did."

     "Are you sure they are not…" Her father looked worried.

     "It's a toy company." Sakura stopped her father, "it was strange though, for they only asked me a few questions." She frowned.

     "Ohh…" Touya exclaimed, "thought so…"

     "Why are you guys all ohing! As if you know why it was easy…"

     That was exactly what her friends said when she told them about it, but they didn't tell her why but only laughed.

     "Of course, look at your self." Her father smiled, "look in the mirror, you are just like a pretty, living toy barbie doll your self!"

     Sakura sat by the window in the office, daydreaming. 

     'This is so boring…' she thought, looking out the window at the blue sky, 'I want to sleeeeeep…'

     Since she was new here, all she had to do was design a few clothes for their company's new toys. 'Don't fall asleep, Sakura… it's only your second day here… don't let they catch your tail…' she warned her self, but her eyelids seemed so heavy somehow…

     She shook her head and cleared her mind; 'I better get a coffee or something…' she thought and nodded agreeably to her self.

     She walked to the little resting room. The room was like the kitchen in her house, it's got everything from water to microwaves. She made her self a cup of coffee, thinking whether there's a place where she can take a nap.

     'The storage room!' a little bell rang inside her head, yesterday when a friend showed her the surroundings, they told her around the café there were four rooms, three of them were for meetings and one was for storing their old toys. She circled the café, finally found one, crappy looking door. She turned the handle and the door opened. The light was on, but no one was there.

     Sakura looked around her; there were all kind of the toys, from computer games to cushions. They were everywhere, guess no one had ever tried to clean them up. At the end of the room there was a desk and a chair, "This place is great!" She exclaimed softly, from now on, she could rest here whenever she wants, without having the risk of being caught by her boss!

     She sat down by on the chair, using her arms as a pillow and rested her head on them…

     "Huh?" a guy stopped by the storage room, "the light's still on?" he murmured to himself, "must have forgotten to shut it down." He opened the door and looked to his left, and turned the switch.

     'Wait a second…' he turned the light back on and looked at the desk at the end of the room. "Is that…" 

     This room was his place, whenever he has an idea about their new games, he would come here and draw them down. 

     Syaoran, the leader of the video game designing team, since he like the quiet of this place, no one else was allowed in here. He walked curiously toward 'his' table, "a new toy… Yukito want to use this to scare me…" he bent down and looked at the face of the doll that rested on his table, "Eh? It looks so real…" he touched the doll's face, 'a bit cold, but still feel like a real human.' He thought, then remembered it would be really weird if it was warm…

     "Such a pretty doll…" he whispered, 'where's the switch… there must be one somewhere…' he lift up the doll's arm, 'nope…' he then turned to the doll's back, holding up her hair, 'even the hair feels so real… but the switch… where is it?'

Hope you like it, and please leave a review.

~Jakotsu


	2. Chapter 2

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       ~J: Guys, I'm soooo sosososososo sorry! I put up the wrong thing… sorry!!! (what was I thinking about… -_-|| must be dream walking… sorry!!!! THIS is the real chapter two… hope this will make more sense…

       Last scene:

          _"Such a pretty doll…" Syaoran whispered, 'where's the switch… there must be one somewhere…' he lift up the doll's arm, 'nope…' he then turned to the doll's back, holding up her hair, 'even the hair feels so real… but the switch… where is it?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

       'Hmm…' Syaoran frowned, 'where is the… oh yeah! They must have hid it somewhere unseen…' he reached out for the doll's white sweater, but his hands froze in midair, 'this feels like…' he thought, 'trying to take off a 'girl's' clothes…'

       He took his hands back, 'maybe… if I shake it, it will turn on her self…' he then held the doll's shoulders, somehow, it just feels too real that he's actually treating it like a human, he shook it violently.

       Sakura felt her world started shaking, her strawberry cake fell off the table… she opened her eyes slowly… 'Who… where…'

       Syaoran saw the doll opened its eyes, he stopped shaking and bent down so he was face to face with the doll, 'so real… wonder why it's in the storage room…' "Can you uh…" he asked as if it's a human, "talk?"

       "Huh…" Sakura's eyes unfocussed, but still saw a face, one that she never seen before, "Ah..?"

       "You can talk!" Syaoran's lips curved up, giving it a smile.

       "AH!" Sakura finally woke up, 'what's he doing! Oh no, he caught me sleeping!' "AH!" she screamed again, while the guy stared at her wide-eyed. 'Why is he here!' she slapped off the hands on her shoulder and ran toward the exit.

       One minute later, Syaoran was still standing there, with his arms in midair, "the doll… it can not only talk… it… hit me… Wait a second… that's…" a smile spread onto his face, "she's a human…" he looked at the doorway, but she had already gone.

       "Daddy…" Sakura closed the door behind her, leaning on it, she sighed, "I'm going to be fired… father's right, I'm so useless!" she covered her face with her hair.

       "Ano, Sakura, are you alright?" Rika, Sakura's work mate asked, seeing the new girl looking almost frightened to death. She knew Sakura is very timid, like a doll that will never grow up. But still, she can't imagine that there could be something that scary in this very building.

       "Ah!?" Sakura sweat drop... 'oh yeah... I'm still in the office...' she felt her face burning, 'this is embarrass!!' "I'm fine..."

       "Oh..." Rika gave her a smile, couldn't think of anything in this world that can be cuter than this living doll infront of her, "If there's anything troubling you, just tell us." she said caringly.

       "Yeah, we can help you if you have any questions about your work and..." Chiharu, another workmate of hers, winked, "about boys."

       Sakura gasped, 'who cares about boys!' "work!" Sakura whined, she hasn't even started her drawings yet, she walked over and collapsed on her chair, 'guess I have to stay after to make it up... this is really troublesome!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry that it's kinda short.

And sorry again, for updating the wrong thing… I MUST have been daydreaming or something…

Please leave a review

~Jakotsu


	3. Chapter 3

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       ~J: I think I'll update this story twice a week from now on, probably on monday and friday... anyways, just want to say that I don't update on weekends like others.

       Last scene:

            _Sakura gasped, 'who cares about boys!' "work!" Sakura whined, she hasn't even started her drawings yet, she walked over and collapsed on her chair, 'guess I have to stay after to make it up... this is really troublesome!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

       Two days have past since the incident in the storage room, Sakura finally calmed down, she convinced her self that he's just the 'visitor unknown' they'll never meet again. And since then, she never went back to the storage room again.

       Sakura sat by the window, looking out blindly, 'thanks god, he's gone...' she thought, clapping her hands together and closed her eyes, preying, 'I'll never be lazy again, please don't let visitor unknown tell Mr. Yukito about it, god, please please...'

*Yukito is Sakura's boss, well, yeah...*

       "Sakura?" Rika pat her head softly, it has became a common thing for the girls in the office to pat her head as if she is their baby sister. It was weird, most of the time they would have felt jealous when a pretty girl moves in, but jealousy just doesn't work on her. Probably because she should be defined as cute other than pretty.

       "Nothing, I was just wondering, it seemed it's going to rain soon," she lied, feeling embarrassed about the preying

       "Really? I heard on the weather forecast talking about the storm today..."

       "Serious! I didn't bring an unbrella!" Chiharu suddenly interrupted.

       'This is sarcastic!' Sakura cursed, 'me and my big mouth,' she sighed, realizing there really were some storm clouds moving slowly towarding them.

       Sakura left the elevator at level 1 after work, the sight of the hall way almost made her faint. A large group of people were crowded at the gate, and it was pouring rain out side.

       "Ridiculous!" she put her hands on her face and shook her head. When she looked out from the window in her office up stairs, the rain clouds were still far away, but now, the rain was heavy already.

       She pushed through the crowd and gawked at the street, everyone's running, fighting for taxis, soaked.

       She waited, waited and waited. Finally, she spotted a taxi stoped close by, 'yes!' she held her handbag over her head and darted into the rain.

       Sakura almost crushed into the woman that was leaving from the taxi, "sorry!" she called without moving her eyes off the taxi.

       'I'm going home! lala...' she smiled.

       Suddenly, someone grabbed her waist from the back and lift her up.

       "Ah!" she yelled instinctly, "who is it!" she struggled, and watched a guy slipped between her and the taxi, "my taxi!" the guy closed the door in her face and it zoomed away onto the main street.

       The guys held her tightly in his arms and went back to the building.

       "Let go of me!" Sakura kicked in the air, "my taxi..."

       The guy grinned, but didn't loosen his arms, "you taxi?"

       "That's the taxi 'I' was about to take!" Sakura whined, "I waited for more than an hour for it! Put me down!"

       "You waited for an hour?" the guy stopped for a moment and asked.

       "Yeah! And you let it fled away!"

       "You idiot." he said with a laugh, "it took you an hour just to catch a taxi!"

       Sakura tried to turn around to see what the guy was, and maybe slap him along the way. But he held her too tight she couldn't move at all, "did I ask for your opion!?" she shouted.

       The guy held her all the way back into the building, through the crowd, catching everyone's glarings.

       'This is humiliating! Please don't let my boss see me! Or Rika! Or Chiharu! Or...' she thought, feeling angry for being grabbed like this, "LET GO YOU IDIOT!"

       The guy lowered her down to her feet, but trapped her between the corner of the walls and himself.

       'Stupid guy!' she prepared a stare for him, wanting to make him feel guilty. "Baka!" turning around, Sakura stared straight into the guy's eyes, "you..." her eyes grew wide, the words were lost before exiting her mouth, "AH!!!" 'preposterous... why, it's him! This is my bad luck day!' she felt like crying, 'why him... why do I have to see him again!' she saw that grin on his face, 'he thinks I'm funny! He's...' "AHH!!!"

       Syaoran smiled at her innocently, watching her screaming her heart out, 'cute...' that was all he could think of. He held her shivering hands in his. Since they first 'met' in the storage room, it's been two day snow, he didn't know why she never went back there again. So when he saw that familiar white sweater among the rain, he 'kidnapped' her, 'in case she run away again.'

       "You! Let go of my hands!" 'I hate you! hate you, hate you!' she thought, as if he is the monster in her worst nightmares.

       "If you promise not to run off again first."

       "I..." Sakura's mouth fell open, "are you threatening me! let go! Or I'm going to scream!"

       "You already did scream..." his laughed...

       "SHUT UP!"

       "So, you decided to stay? or you just don't want to let go of my hands?" he grinned.

       "You... you..." Sakura's face burned up, her temper has raised.

       "Are you mad?" Syaoran bent down, let go of one of her hand and pulled her short hair playfully.

       "Don't touch me!" Sakura screamed in his face and slapped his hand off.

       'She sure has a lot energy to scream all the time,' "I can't touch you?"

       "You can't!"

       Syaoran grinned, for a second Sakura thought he actually looked nice, but it didn't last long. He suddenly put his arms around her body and pulled her into his chest, patting her head and with both hands, "Sorry but... I think I just touched you again."

       "HELP!"

       "So." he let go a little, looking at her cherry-red face "can I touch you?" there isn't much girls he wanted to touch, but he can always get the ones he do want. "Your hair is all wet."

       "It's all your fault! How could you still speak of it as if you're innocent! You let my taxi escaped, you have to pay full responsibilities for that!" Sakura lift her chin up, 'ha! Baka.'

       "Ok." he snapped and said shortly, "I'll pay." He took hold of her small hand and dragged her toward the elevator, "FULL 'responsibility'"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading, please leave a review.

~Jakotsu


	4. Chapter 4

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       ~Jakotsu: Thanks for all those people who reviewed my story!

       Last scene:

_            "It's all your fault! How could you still speak of it as if you're innocent! You let my taxi escaped, you have to pay full responsibilities for this!" Sakura lift her chin up, 'ha! Baka.'_

_            "Ok." he snapped, "I'll pay." He pulled her up to her feet and dragged her toward the elevator..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

       "Where... stop! Where are you taking me!"

       "My house." he grinned.

       "Nani! No, no I'm not going with you! I'm not!" Sakura cried, trying to hold on to the door to the parking log, 'what does he think I am! He started to hug me the second time we meet! And now he is making me to go 'home' with 'him'! Hell no!'

       Syaoran sighed, looking at her naughtily, "you could have just said so if you wanted me to carry you."

       "Huh?"

       Syaoran didn't wait to hear she scream again, lifting her up in his arms and walked to his jeep.

       "Help!" Sakura punched his chest, 'sarcastic horror! all I wanted was for him to get a taxi for me, and, to forget about what happened in the storage room...' "I was joking! It's ok! You don't have to pay anything! Just let me go!!"

       Syaoran ignored her, opened the door of his jeep and put her in.

       "Someone help me!"... 'someone beat him up! kill him! 100,000 dollars for reward!'...

       "We're here."

       "No! I'm not going anywhere!" Sakura held the back of the seat tightly, "no!"

       "You want to do 'it' in the jeep?" Syaoran joked, 'is she really not an elementry school student?' since he put her on the seat, she's never stoped screaming. She squeezed her self against door, and would probably have glued herself on the roof of the car if she could. "Look, I was just joking about taking you home, now will you get off the car?"

       "No!" Sakura shook her head determinedly.

       Syaoran sighed, opened his door and stepped out. He gave the car key to the waiter and walked to her side. He opened the door, though Sakura paid a great effort trying to keep it shut.

       Seeing that she has lost the control of the door, Sakura climbed toward the driver's seat.

       "Stop fooling around!" Syaoran grabbed her and held her, once again, in his arms.

       The waiter watched them idioticly, stood motionlessly gawking at them till they disappeared in the restaurant.

       "I don't like you! So no matter how much force you put on me, I WON'T DO IT!" Sakura screamed, tussling restlessly in his arms.

       Syaoran lowered his lips to her ears, "You don;'t have to announce it infront of everyone..."

       Sakura's face went pink, she peeked around, 'why this restaurant has to be so flourishing!' half of hall were already full. "no..." she buried her face in his chest, 'my god... just kill me!'

       Syaoran couldn't help it... he has a bad habit, whenever there's something he likes, he would try to make fun of it, and this girl in his arm, is his newly discovered target, a pretty, living barbie doll. "let's find a quiet place..."

       Sakura didn't look up, nor did she spoke. She didn't want the people to remember her face or her voice. So instead, to show her disaprove, she pinched him on the chest.

       "Ouch! hey!" he whispered, "I wanted a quiet place so you don't have to embarass you self like this." he grinned, 'if they just seat in the hall like the others, she would probably glue her face on the table.'

       "I..." Sakura glared him, punched his stomach as hard as she could.

       "Ugh... stop it, if you do it one more time, I'm going to drop you and leave you right here to eat their glarings." Syaoran said, loosen his arms, pretending to drop her.

       "Don't you dare!" Sakura commanded, but still, she circled her arms around his neck, 'he's humiliating me again! odious monster!'

       Syaoran looked down at the barbie doll, cuddling against his chest. For once, he had the feeling of wanting to protect her, locking her up in his embrace forever...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it! Dewa mata!

~Jakotsu


	5. Chapter 5

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       ~Jakotsu: Thanks for the support! 


	6. Chapter 6

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       ~Jakotsu: I think I'm going to take 'The Ring' down, cause I kind combined it into this story... and I won't be able to update 'Kagome's Curse' for a while, I think I got my self cursed... I lost the draft for it... ...

       Last scene:

            _Sakura stormed home, wiping her lips with the back of her hands, 'Baka! my first kiss... only good for paying a dinner!?...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

       "Who was that?" Mr. Kinomoto frowned, catching a glimpse of Sakura's skirt disappearing at the top of the stairs.

       "Something is wrong... she looks mad..." Touya looked worried.

       "Thought so... since her mother died, we been spoiled her too much, she doesn't know the world out there at all."

       "But... it really isn't our fault..." Touya frowned, remembering his mother's face, "she cried for a whole week... even I almost broke down and..."

       "Hai..." his father sighed, then looked up at his son, "don't confort her, if it keeps on going like this, she would quit sooner or later."

       "Right."

       'I can't quit...' Sakura soaked herself determinedly in a hot, scented bath, 'I just have to avoid seeing him...' she told her self, 'I'm not going to quit, I can't let father disppoint.'

       "Sakura? why you looks so depressed these days?" Chiharu sat down beside Sakura and asked, frowning.

       "Nothing... just... tired." It was true, Sakura is really tired.

       "The company is hosting a party tonight," Rika joined their conversation, "how can you be tired at a time like this!"

       "Party? what for?" Sakura asked.

       "I... don't really know..." Rika's face went pink, "but I'm sure it would be fun..."

       "Ah, I haven't joined a party for such a long time!" Chiharu suddenly exclaimed, "I am going for sure."

       "You coming Sakura?" 

       "I can't..."

       "SAKURA!"

       "Oh alright..."

       "Aye, Chiharu, your driving skill sucks! We are late!" Rika whined on the back seat of the car, "faster faster!"

       "Stop complaining! If you weren't wasting time in the bathroom, we won't be in such a hurry!" Chiharu protested, "Damn, a red light again..."

       "It's only a party..." Sakura didn't understand why they cared so much.

       "But the boss and other elders of the company are going to be there too!" Rika said, "we are doomed..."

       "Come on, Sakura!" Chiharu held Sakura's hands, dragging her through the crowd.

       "Chi..." the crowd blocked Sakura's way, her hands slipped and the figure of the other two girl were lost in the waves of people, "Chiharu, Rika..."

       "Sakura!" 

       Sakura heard Rika yelling, but still couldn't find their faces.

       "Just keep going! You'll see the name of the company on the door... Sakura you heard me?"

       "Rika!" Sakura moved along, "HAI!" she yelled, didn't know whether they heard her.

       'Name... Shiki...' Sakura looked on the doors along the hallway. "There!" She pushed through the crowd, pushing the door open, bending down and panted, "Rika? Chiharu?" she said out aloud, "Why did you guys run off without me!" Sakura looked up, and immediately felt regreted for doing so.

       The room was not just a room, it was as big as a theatre, and of course, full of people. They were all quiet, quietly staring at her. She turned around, 'so embarrassed...' wanting to walk out.

       "Ah." a familiar voice said, "Here she is."

       Sakura turned around, went face to face with her boss, Tsukishiro Yukito. "I'm sorry... I was..." Sakura explained.

       "Come, I was just thinking about introduce you to the others." Yukito said unhurriedly.

       "Ah?.." Sakura's face went all red, "do I have to?"

       "Why, of course, come on." Yukito hold her arm and walked to the stage.

       "Mr. Tsukishiro... it's ok, you don't have to introduce..."

       "I'm going to tell them your name if you say another 'no'." Yukito coughed, catching everyone's attention.

       "This is our last attendant tonight, she is our new worker..."

       "Sakura!"

       Sakura glared at yukito, saying that he didn't keep his promise, 'why did he has to mention my name! How could I work infront of everyone's staring from now on!'

       "I didn't do it! Serious!" Yukito stared back at her innocently. He looked behind him, where his cousin has already finished his call, and were staring at Sakura, with a grin.

       'Who did it! Stupid guy, where is he? I'm so going to stare him to death!' Sakura followed Yukito's eyes and ended up on Syaoran's smiling face. She did stare at him like she planned, only wide eyed plus mouth opened...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review.

~Jakotsu


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
~J: Thanks for all those who like my story 'The Ring' I'm sorry that I had to put it down, but I'll put it as part of this story.  
Last scene:  
'Who did it! Stupid guy, where is he? I'm so going to stare him to death!' Sakura followed Yukito's eyes and ended up on Syaoran's smiling face. She did stare at him like she planned, only wide eyed plus mouth opened... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Don't run!" seeing Sakura's first reaction to his appearance was turning around and escape, he pushed his chair aside and went after her.  
"AH!" Sakura screamed when she heard the footsteps behind her were catching up.  
All the people gawked at them, one is their head designer, the other is a pretty barbie doll, chasing around in the room. 'This barbie's reaction is TOO cute, look at her! Hopping around while screaming at the same time...' they exchanged looks with each others, gradually started laughing.  
But still, they had never seen an situation like this before. Usually, it was always the girls chasing after Syaoran, but today, he actually ran after a woman infront of all of them.  
Even Yukito couldn't believe what's happening there, his jaw almost fell off. 'Do they know each other? But then why is Sakura so scared of Syaoran...'  
Sakura wished she had joined the soccer team when she was in high school, then maybe she would had a chance of escaping. The race didn't last long, Syaoran caught her easily, and locked her up in his arms, "Didn't I tell you not to run!" he chided.  
Syaoran was talking on his phone, so he didn't pay attention when she just entered the room. After he finished the call, he heard someone say 'barbie', then noticed Sakura. He never expected to see her again, so he planned to blocked her at her house next Friday. He was really glad to see her here, but her reaction definitely angryed him, 'told her not run, but she didn't only stop, but actually went faster!'  
"Help me! Let me go!" Sakura screamed, struggled in his arms, 'he's making fun of me again! And this time he's unforgivable! How can he do this infront of my boss and EVERYONE!'  
Syaoran crushed her into his chest, "No!"  
'I thought this was OUR company's party! What's he, the visitor un... Syaoran doing here!' Sakura thought, "Help Me!!!"  
"Stop screaming!" Syaoran commanded, but having her in his arms felt good, even though it's only been two days, he was already starting to miss her, her screamings has became part of his everyday life.  
"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Sakura roared, "let go! LET ME GO!"  
"Sakura..." Syaoran lowered his voice, "you do know this is a public place right?"  
"Huh?" Sakura thought for a moment, 'party...' she peeked around, catching hundreds pairs of eyes looking at her, 'oh no... oh no!' her face went red, 'what should I do... daddy...'  
Syaoran grinned at her burning face.  
Seeing that the 'show' has finally come to an end, Yukito walked over to them, trying to figure everything out, "do you guys know each other already?"  
"Hai, but I never knew she works at your place." Syaoran couldn't stop grinning, "that means we'll be working together everyday!"  
"I'm not working with you!" Sakura looked at Yukito helplessly, "Mr. Tsukishiro!"  
"Uh... this is..." Yukito looked at Sakura, then at his cousin, "Syaoran..."  
"Alright, alright..." Syaoran let go of Sakura, but still holding her hand, "in case you try to flee again." he eyed Sakura, pulling her short hair like always.  
"Don't touch me! Get off!" Sakura hated it when he do that, indeed, she hated everything he did to her. She tried to slap his hand off her hair. "Stop it!"  
Syaoran and Yukito both laughed at her, now Yukito finally realized why his cousin liked to trick this barbie doll, for her reactions were just too cute, making them want to play more.  
Syaoran noticed all the other guys down there started to look interested in Sakura, to stop it before it even happens, he hugged Sakura, leaving a kiss on her forehead and said, "from now on, she is my girl, so don't you dare to make fun of or touch her without my permission. And if you do, then don't be surprised when you are called to my office."  
"What, why is the commander allowed to set a fire, while we aren't even permitted to light a lamp!" the guys started giving glances to each other, feeling unfair.  
"If anyone doesn't understand what I just said, we can have a little private chat later." Syaoran added.  
The people went quiet, CHAT? they all knew going against this leader of theirs was not a wise decision, not only they might get fired, they would probably even have to stay in the emergency room for a few month...  
Seeing the people didn't dare to say no more, Syaoran's lips curved up and smiled. He sat Sakura beside him, not giving the other guys any chance to talk to her or getting to know her.  
While the guys not daring to express their anger, and Sakura not knowing exactly what's been going on, the party started...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading, please leave a review. ~J 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
~J: Thanks for the reviews.  
Last scene:  
While the guys not daring to express their anger, and Sakura not knowing exactly what's been going on, the party started... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
For three whole hours, Sakura was followed everywhere by Syaoran, getting food and even talking to friend, making other people think that their relationships weren't really just worker and boss or friends.  
When the party ended, Sakura did her best escaping from him, but Syaoran still caught her like before.   
"Come on, other girls would be grateful if I send them home, so can your not giving me that look? It makes me feel like you are going to jump out the window and kill yourself." Syaoran looked at the girl sitting beside him in his jeep. He felt helpless, 'why did I ever chose to love her, she's really troublesome...'  
"With that behavior of yours..." Sakura murmured, avoided looking at him.  
Syaoran stopped at a red light, he turned around to look at Sakura's troubling face, 'so that's what she was worrying about, she was afraid that I kiss her again.' "You agreed to exchange something with me your self last time!" Syaoran said innocently, 'that was her fault, she let me tricked her that easily...'  
"I agreed to change someTHING! I never said I would give your that!" Sakura blushed so hard, she turned to the window and looked outside.  
"Stop being a penny pincher alright?" Syaoran drove the car toward her house, "I merely touched your lips."  
"MERELY!" Sakura protested with her high-pitched voice, "you... swindler!"  
"What!? you want me to pay you back?" Syaoran smirked.  
'PAY me back!' Sakura rolled her eyes, "I would be glad if you can just leave me alone from now on."  
"I have a reason for sending you home tonight alright? Not just because I want to stare back and forth with you."  
"Yeah right." Sakura glared at him, 'that's exactly what he wanted!'  
Syaoran sighed, "if any of the guys in your office ask you out, just refuse." he ordered.  
"You care too much." Sakura said cooly.  
"Or do you want me to pick you up in the morning and send you home every night? Cause I would love to do that."  
'This guy is...' Sakura felt like crying, "Alright, I know what to do!" she said finally, she never planned to make out with any of the guys anyways.  
"Good."  
'Is that all he wanted to say!?' Sakura knew that was not all, she's not three year old, she didn't need him to look after her own business.  
"And one more thing." Syaoran parked his jeep at the front door of Sakura's house, "You better starting to get use to me being around you."  
'Get use to him? That's like asking little red riding hood to live with the hungry wolf!' Sakura thought.  
"Since we are working together... I don't want you to scream everytime you see me." He turned sideway to look at Sakura, grinning.  
Sakura stared at his face, she never took a close look at him, since she used all the time screaming. But now that she does, she realized when he's not being mean to her, he actually looked pretty sweet, 'nani! he's the stupidest baka in the whole world! Sakura, you hate him the most!' she shook her head and told her self.  
"How about starting from tonight?" he leaned his body toward hers.  
"Ah! get back to you seat!" Sakura screamed, waving her hands infront of her body.  
Syaoran backed away, "gee..." he hugged steering wheel and started laughing. He never wanted to do anything, he thought he had done enough tonight already, 'guess it's going to be a really touch one for her... she's... oh my god...' "For heaven's sake..."  
Sakura opened the door and jumped off the jeep. She flee toward the gate, she was in such a hurry, almost trapped over the flower bed.  
"Sakura Kinomoto. You can run, but you can't hide! See you tomorrow barbie." Syaoran called after her, still laughing uncontrolably.  
Syaoran's words are like ghosts, trapping in Sakura's head, unwilling to leave her alone, 'Daddy!.. working's not fun at all! Plus he keeps make fun of me all the time...' she thought, 'he is no good! Get away from him, as far as you can, Sakura!' she warned herself.   
Sakura stepped out the elevator sleepily the next morning, 'it's all his fault, I'm starting to get insomnia...' she yawned, walking slowly toward her office, 'eh?' she looked strangely at the crowd blocked at the door.  
"Sakura?" one of the guys spotted her and yelled, and the others all turned to her, too. "She's here!"  
"Ah?" Sakura watched them weirdly as they all walked toward her, 'must be Syaoran's joke again!' "What..."  
"Uh, we meant no harm!" they all waved their hands infront of them together, seeing Sakura backed away.  
"Eh? Don't you guys have work to do?" a firm voice said behind Sakura.  
"Ah?" the guys all shivered for a second, then realized it was only Yukito, 'but they are cousins... he is no better than that Syaoran...' they thought.  
"Mr. Tsukishiro!" Sakura felt so relieved seeing him, she then immediately hid behind his back.  
"What brings all you guys here?" Yukito asked the crowd.  
"Nothing... we were just uh, passing by!" one said and the others all nodded in agreement, "yeah... just passing by. I think we better get going!" they aparted and fleed toward different directions.  
"I never seen them before... are they in the same department with us, Mr. Tsukishiro?" Sakura asked.  
"No, they were here because Syaoran seemed very nice to you, so..."  
"Nice? Him? nice to me?" Sakura stared at Yukito, "he's... he's..."  
"He's what?" yukito frowned.  
"He's... He's..." Sakura didn't feel confortable about tell in Yukito about that kiss, "He's really bad, really, really bad!"  
"Oh? How?"  
"He's... Evil!" Sakura blurted out, she couldn't think of any words to express her feeling for him.  
"Really? Can you be more specific?"  
"Mr. Tsukishiro!" Sakura glared at her boss, then suddenly notice he's laughing, "why are you..."  
"You're really slow... did you hear any difference from the last two sentences 'I' said?"  
"No? why?" Sakura looked puzzled.  
Yukito looked over Sakura's shoulder.  
"Evil..." a voice said beside Sakura's ear.  
Sakura's face went all red, she turned around, and there he stood. "SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, 'oh no... did I just say something bad about him...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
~J 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
~J: Thanks for reviewing my story.  
Last scene:  
"Evil..." a voice said beside Sakura's ear.  
Sakura's face went all red, she turned around, and there he stood. "SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, 'oh no... did I just say something bad about him...' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"How should I punish you? You dare to speak behind my back..." Syaoran crushed her into his arms.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (~J: *sweat* that's like twenty digits...)  
"Syaoran, you are going to be busy from now on, can't loosen up on the work, nor can you leave her to those hugging bees." Yukito looked at his cousin hugging the noisy barbie doll.  
"I knew this was coming." Syaoran said.  
Yukito sighed, 'Syaoran really cared about Sakura, that can only mean one thing... he loves her.' "Good luck."  
"Ah, I know!" Syaoran looked at Yukito, "you're her boss, why don't you look after her for me."  
"Eh?" Yukito was planning on watching the show, "why do I have to say yes?"  
"Because you're my cousin, and my best buddie right? So my problems are your problems."  
"Ah?" Yukito's mouth fell right open, "your problems? You mean her?"  
"No, I mean those bugging bees!"  
Sakura used all her time trying to get away from Syaoran's embrace, so she didn't pay any attention to their conversations. All she knew was her life from now on will be full of disasters.   
"Eh? How come the robe has a pair of wings?"  
Sakura glued her eyes on the paper, drawing the dress for their newly released barbie doll. She heard someone asked, "oh, I thought it would look really cute that way." she answered.  
"Yeah? You and the doll, which one is cuter?" Syaoran forced him self not to laugh out aloud. His face was only inches away from hers.  
"Of course the doll is..." Sakura stopped drawing, suddenly noticing something is not right. 'That voice is...' she jerked around, her lips, accidentally, touched his cheek slightly as she turned.  
They both paniced for a second, looking at each other. Then one started screaming, and the other smiled.  
Sakura turned to look at her work mates, they were still working, since they were used to Sakura's shriekings, 'they didn't notice it...' she sighed with relieve.  
"You..." Syaoran touched his face innocently.  
"SHUT UP! If you dare to say it, I'll hate you forever!" Sakura stopped him.  
"Did you miss me over the last few days?" Syaoran changed his topic, 'I'll use it as her weakness later on then.'  
"Why would anyone miss you..." Sakura muttered, glancing away.  
"You heartless woman!" He pulled her into his arms.  
"AHHH!" Sakura served Syaoran with her screams, "I wish you never come back again!!!"  
"What did you say!?" Syaoran pulled away alittle, staring into her eyes.  
"You heard me!"  
"Take it back!" Syaoran tapped her forehead with his fingers.  
"No!" Sakura said stubbornly.  
"I said, Take it back!" he roared in her ears.  
"Alright!!!"   
By the window in a little cafe, a girl sat. Her eyes closed, short brown hair cascaded down her face, covering half of her cheek. She wore a white sweather with a light-brown skirt, resting upon the small table motionlessly.  
People looked confusingly at her, 'is she a barbie doll? but there's a cup of juice by her face on the table... but then again, she looks too perfect to be a real human...' they thought, 'she's just like the sleeping beauty in the fairtales.'  
Suddenly, a girl sat on the empty seat opposite to the barbie doll. She had long, black, silky hair. She called the waiter to their table right away without looking at the girl. After the waiter left, she took out a book from her bag and started reading, ignoring the girl infront of her completely.  
A while later, the waiter came back with two cakes.  
'Hm, chocolate cake, ice-cream cake... hm... smells good...' Sakura sniffed, 'they're...' she suddenly sat up, looking at the two plates on the table and saw the two cake. The ice-cream one was almost finished.  
"Ja, Sakura!" the girl with long black hair looked at her, smiling.  
"Aa, the ice-cream cakes is gone..." Sakura sighed, "Tomoyo..."  
"Kore." Tomoyo giggled, she passed Sakura the chocolate cake, "we can order another ice-cream one later."  
"Hm!" Sakura smiled.  
"So, how are you doing there?" Tomoyo asked, finishing up her cake.  
"Everything is ok, except one baka!"  
"Baka?" Tomoyo frowned.  
"Hai! He's called Syaoran Li, he's really annoying!"  
"HIM?" Tomoyo exclaimed, "how did you messed up with him?"  
"He keeps bothering me whenever he sees me!"  
"Bothering you?"  
"Like... pull my hair, tapping my forehead and hugging me, you know..."  
"The first two iare acceptable... but he keeps hugging you?" Tomoyo forgot about her cake and left it to melt under the sunshine that shone threw the window.  
"Hm!"  
"From now on, if he tries to hug you again, just beat him up!"  
"I tried, but he didn't seemed to feel anything at all!"  
Tomoyo folded her arms, "I'll help you show him if he does it again! Just call me." Tomoyo gritted her teeth, 'that stupid guy... him again...'  
"Ok..."  
"And Sakura," Tomoyo leaned over and held Sakura's shoulders, "if you don't feel like working there any more, just tell me, I can find you a position in Eriol's company, you can chose whatever you want. How does that sound?"  
"Ee!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope you liked it, please leave a review. ~J 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
~J: thanks for all those who liked the story! Arrigado!  
Last scene:  
"And Sakura," Tomoyo leaned over and held Sakura's shoulders, "if you don't feel like working there any more, just tell me, I can find you a position in Eriol's company, you can chose whatever you want. How does that sounds?"  
"Ee!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Sakura?"  
"Hai!" Sakura looked up from her draft paper, "Mr. Taukishiro?"  
"Are you uh, busy right now?" Yukito asked, avoiding looking at her eyes.  
"No, not really." Sakura stood up and answered, "is there something I can do for you?"  
"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you can uh, go down stairs and pick up a package for me. It's at the main office." Yukito gave Sakura a weird smile.  
"Sure!" Sakura bowed and left the office for the elevator.  
"Aa, Sakura..." Yukito started, but Sakura was already out of sight, he sighed, shooking his head, 'she didn't understand what I meant...'   
Since she stepped out from the elevator, her bad luck started. Without any reasons, everyone started to make a fool of her. She doesn't even knew them, but they were all acting like Syaoran, hugging her all of a sudden and pulling her hair the next second.  
Finally, she found the package Yukito wanted and fled back into the elevator and sighed with relieve. But it seemed she laughed to early...  
She was forced to switched to the stairs half way up.   
Ah!  
AHHHH!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
All afternoon, people helped each other, trying to trick her every where. Without noticing, a guy's face started flashing in her head, she actually kind missed Syaoran, for even he had never been so mean to her like everyone else!  
After a long run from Yukito's office to her office, she finally calmed down, 'finally... back in one piece...' she panted. It was lucky that her friends in the office weren't mean to her like the others.  
She looked at her friends Rika and Chiharu, they were chatting with few other workers there. They were talking about jokes...  
Sakura went over to them...   
'I hate them!' Sakura darted into the storage room and locked the door from inside. She finally broke down and started crying.  
At the beginning, they were talking about this really fun joke. But then, the second half of their story turned out to be a scary story. She got scared.  
'They are crazy...' She won't have cried if it was only the story, but the story was told from her ONLY friends in the whole building! And they were trying to make fun of her too! This is definitely her last day here.  
It's so strange today, all the others, who used to be so nice to her, started to tease her and all, but then, the badboy Syaoran disappeared all of a sudden...  
The lock on the storage room clicked and the door was pushed open.  
Seeing this, Sakura shrieked, covering her ears with her hands and closed her eyes, "shut up! shut up I don't want to listen no more! leave me alone!"  
"Eh?" The guy stunned for a second, then he closed the door behind him and went to Sakura, he touched her hands lightly, "what's wrong?"  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Sakura, why are you crying?" Syaoran heard a scream in her office, so he came as fast as he could, and saw Sakura dashed out form the office.  
Sakura heard that familiar voice, she looked up with her big watery eyes, "Syaoran... Syaoran!" she hugged him tightly, burying her face in the nape of his neck, "they... they... they kept teasing me..."  
"Oh?" Syaoran was surprised that she actually hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her shivering body happily, "it's ok now..."  
This familiar hug and breathe was once very disliked by her, but somehow, it now made her feel safe.  
Syaoran tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept rolling down restlessly. So he lowered down his face and kissed them away.  
Sakura opened her eyes, 'he kissed me again...' though it was only her face, but was enough to make her face turn into a red apple, "I was... scared..." she said shakely.  
"I think it was only because today is April Fool's Day." Syaoran gave her a smile.  
"Is it?" Sakura looked up at him, 'oh yeah... it is indeed...' she thought.  
"I will make sure it stops by the time you come tomorrow." Syaoran promised, "but then, if you are really scared, why are you still here? it's so late already..."  
Sakura looked around at all the toys, she never paid too much attentions to them, but now that she did, they looked pretty terrible in the darkness, all staring at her with those fake, blind-looking eyes, 'I'll never come here again!!!'  
Seeing that Sakura was scared by the toys now, Syaoran lift her up in his arms, "let's go home." he said, sealing a kiss on her forehead.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanks for reading. ~J 


	11. Chapter 11

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       Last scene:

            _Seeing that Sakura was scared by the toys now, Syaoran lift her up in his arms, "let's go home." he said, sealing a kiss on her forehead._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

       "If they do it to you again, just tell me ok?" Syaoran parked his jeep in front of   
Sakura's house as usual, he told Sakura.

       "I think it will be ok." Sakura answered, she was planning on taking a week off, but she changed her mind when she realized it was April first today.

       "Alright, then take a good rest tonight."

       "Thanks for... being there for me tonight..."

       "It's nothing. Goodnight."

       "Night." Sakura left the jeep happily.

       Syaoran watched she smiled in front of him for the first time, actually felt a little guilty inside. After all, those people DID have permission from him.

       There were two reasons that he decided to accept their proposals, first off, no on could just watch her on April fool's day, secondly, 'it indeed worked, and the result is better than I thought.' Syaoran thought that she couldn't realize his efforts because he was too nice to her, so he decided to REST today, and see what happens...

       But then again, that's what made him feel guilty, he is, actually the real guy behind all these. He just wanted to see what happens, but never knew this was coming... 'If I tell her I was behind all these... she would probably hate me...' he thought, 'guess I will just tell her later, later when she falls in love with me...'

       The next day, Rika and Chiharu walked into their office, and the first thing they saw was Syaoran, pulling Sakura's hair again. They gave each other a glance, "Eh?"

       After Syaoran left, they went up to Sakura, "do you actually like him Sakura?"

       "Me and him?" Sakura looked at them wide eyed, "no!"

       "Oh..." Rika answered, looking at Chiharu, who nodded determinedly at her, "Sakura, I got to warn you... you should be careful when you are with him..."

       "Ah?"

       "You are too... well… anyways, just don't be fooled by his looking... beauty is only skin deep..." Chiharu added.

       "What do you mean? Just say it..."

       "Ah!" Chiharu suddenly exclaimed, "I forgot my bag at the counter!" she said and turned around.

       "I'll go with you!" Rika said and followed Chiharu, "Ja, Sakura!"

       "..."

       "What is that sound?" Sakura sat by Syaoran on his jeep, she looked back, there was a large box, which was not there before.

       "What?"

       "That box... it's... moving..." Sakura couldn't move her eyes off it any more.

       "Oh that, it's a surprise." Syaoran snapped.

       "What is it?"

       "A surprise is a surprise," Syaoran went along that same road, "if I tell you what it is, the surprise won't be a SURPRISE anymore, right?"

       "But it's..."

       "… Open it... now." Syaoran found a parking log. He turned off the engine and grinned at Sakura.

       "No.." Sakura said right away.

       "Alright, I'll then." Syaoran dragged the box closer to them.

       "Syaoran!" Sakura squeezed herself against the door, "don't open it!"

       Syaoran ignored her completely and opened the lid at the top.

       "SYAORAN!" Sakura closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands.

       "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled back like Sakura, he took out the little thing from the box and put it on Sakura's laps, "look."

       Sakura peeked through her fingers and gasped. "Kore…" she then looked at Syaoran, "kawaii!!!" 

       Standing on her laps was a small puppy, it was white from head to toes; the puppy crooked his head to one side and looked at Sakura with his big, water eyes.

~Wolf~

       "Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed, lifting the puppy up and kissed his forehead.

       Syaoran rubbed the puppy's ear with his hand. He was glad that she liked it.

       "What's his name"

       "I don't know."

       "What?"

       "I don't know!" Syaoran shrugged, "he's yours, so you gave him one."

       "Mine!?" Sakura looked unbelievably at... the dog, "let's call him... Huyu."

       "What!?" it was Syaoran's turn to gasp. "What kind name is that!" Syaoran frowned, "he's a dog! And you call him what? Winter?"

       "So what? Look, he's snowy white!" Sakura pouted, "like the winter snow."

       "Alright, whatever..." Syaoran smirked, "Huyu..."

       "Huyu!" Sakura rubbed her nose against the puppy's, "youshi youshi..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Huyu' means winter and 'youshi youshi' means 'good boy' in Jap.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a word.

~J__


	12. Chapter 12

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       Last scene:

_            "What!? What kind name is that!" Syaoran frowned, "he's a dog! And you call him what? Winter?"_

_       "So what? Look, he's snowy white!" Sakura explained, "like the winter snow."_

_       "Alright, whatever..." Syaoran smirked, "Huyu..."_

_       "Huyu!" Sakura rubbed her nose with the puppy's, "youshi youshi..."_

Chapter 12

       "Yesterday was so close..." Rika sighed, "you almost said it!"

       "Did I?" Chiharu covered her mouth with her hands. "Annoying Syaoran isn't really a wise thing to do... got to be careful from now on..."

       "But... Do you really think we should keep it from her? I mean..." Rika bit her finger. "I mean... they are starting to like each other, is it ok that we just hand her to him like that?"

       "There's no other choices... and she will realize it someday anyways." Chiharu thought aloud. "We better keep our butts clean, remember when he accepted it? He told us not to tell her that he is behind it."

       "Ah, you just said it!"

       "Did I? Did I say Syaoran is... behind it?" Chiharu's voice shuddered. 'Did… I?'

       "Mm, and you just repeated it again..."

       "Oh no... But… It's ok, I mean, there're only you and me here..."

       "Um..."

       "Now what? Stop freaking me out!" Chiharu's heartbeat sped up.

       "Sa... kura..." Rika pointed behind Chiharu's back.

       "Sakura..." 'There isn't many people in the company with the name of Sakura, but please, please don't be that Sakura!' Chiharu turned around slowly, preying...

       "So, it's all true then." Somehow, Sakura didn't feel angry, but sad instead, "he was the one making the others fooling me."

       Rika and Chiharu finally told Sakura about why everyone did that to her on April first, they told her that Syaoran was the one behind everything.

       "It's not really... like that Sakura! You see... he wasn't planning it, he only permitted..."

       "He went too far... he actually pretended to be innocent and cared about me..." Sakura bit her lower lip and smirked, "he must be laughing right now, I was thanking him after all that he had done to me..." After spending few months here, she is not that old Barbie doll any more, she has grew stronger, especially on how to control her feelings...

       "I'm sorry Sakura..." Chiharu held Sakura's hands, "you were just starting to like him a little and I..."

       "I don't like him, I never did and I never will!" Sakura shouted, "I hate him, I Hate Him!"

       "Sakura calm down..." Rika hugged her. 'We are so dead...' she glared at Chiharu, but her eyes stopped on the guy standing behind her instead. "Sakura... He's... Syaoran is..."

       "Don't mention his name!" Sakura broke away from Rika and turned around, she looked right into Syaoran's eyes.

       Syaoran was just about to go out for a meeting. He heard the last part of their conversation, by accident. He closed his eyes and swallowed bitterly. Syaoran decided not to explain and walked away.

       Rika pulled Sakura's sleeve. "Sakura, aren't you, aren't you going to tell him you were mad and those words were only..."

       "NO! I meant them! I meant every word I said! I just didn't know how to say it since he's the boss here. But then he heard it today anyways, saves my time too." Seeing that Syaoran doesn't even want to explain, Sakura's temper reached an alarming height, "I'm strong..." she whispered to her self, but she couldn't help but to let her tears flow down freely.

       "Don't cry, please Sakura..."

       "I'm ok, I'm... please excuse me, I need some time alone..." Sakura wiped her tears away roughly and walked out the office.

       "You should be happy Sakura." She told her self. "What you said was exactly what you meant to say! Refusing him is what you always wanted." 'But why...' the other self asked inside, 'why are you feeling heart breaking?'

       'Just when I finally started to get use to him, to like... no, I don't like him, I don't...' Sakura whimpered, "Do you, Sakura?"

       "Sakura? Oh right, do you have the drawing for..." Yukito saw Sakura in the meeting room all alone. He went up to her and asked, thought she was working, "Sakura?"

       "Ah?" Sakura stood up, "yes?"

       "Have you been crying?" Yukito noticed her nose was red and eyes were a bit swollen up.

       "No, I was, I had a cold." Sakura answered.

       "Oh." Yukito knew it was more than that, but he didn't mention it. "Then you better go home and get some rest, or Syaoran is going to be really worried."

       Hearing the name being said again and again, she still couldn't help it. "I'm... Mr. Tsukishiro. I... I'm not that strong at all, am I?" she sobbed silently.

       "Sakura…" Yukito patted her back gently, "go home and get some rest."

       "Hai."

       "Syaoran? What did you do this time?" Yukito found Syaoran daydreaming in his office, "you actually made Sakura cry like that. What, finally got over with her, playboy?"

       "I'm not a playboy, I only like one girl, alright?" Syaoran shouted, didn't feel like talking at that very moment.

       "Yeah, one at a time."

       "What's your problem!"

       "Nothing, just jealous." Yukito sat down on the sofa. "What happened?"

       "She found out about April Fools." Syaoran muttered.

       "Already?" Yukito straightened up. "Then go tell her you didn't meant for it to end up the way it did!"

       "Don't lecture me!" Syaoran looked away, "explaining just makes it worse."

       "I thought you were thoughtful, but inside you are clueless... if you really love her, go tell her the truth. You don't want her to think of you as a liar, do you?!"

       "But..."

       "You like her or not?" Yukito stood up, as if he has finished his words and was about to leave. "If not, then don't scream in my face when I ask her out."

       "Yukito!" Syaoran stared at his cousin. "I'll go talk to her when she calms down a bit. She won't hear a word I'm saying right now anyways."

       "You better, before it's too late."

Thanks for reading.

J


	13. Chapter 13

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       J: I'm sorry for making them fight...

       Last scene:

            "Yukito!" Syaoran stared at his cousin. "I'll go talk to her when she calms down a bit. She won't hear a word I'm saying right now anyways."

       "You better, before it's too late."

Chapter 13

       The next day, Sakura headed into the office and started packing her stuffs. She decided to leave the company. 'I'm not ready for this after all... job is too much for me." Sakura convinced her self with a senseless reason. She knew deep inside, there's something else, something about this 'visitor unknown'.

       "Sakura?" Rika and Chiharu walked over to her. "Why are you packing? You moved to another department?"

       "No, I'm leaving... my cousin they, uh, found another job for me." Sakura smiled her sweet one. "I'll miss you guys so much..." She hugged them.

       "You're... why!" asked Rika.

       "This job, it's not... what I really wanted..." Sakura's tears seemed had dried up since yesterday, she would definitely cry on such an occasion if it was before, but it wasn't before no more. 'I'll not cry, not again.'

       "Sakura!" a cold voice said from the door.

       Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran staring at her, he had a brown envelope gripped in his left hand. "Yes?" Sakura said flatly.

       "My office, we need to talk." He said shortly and left.

       "Sakura… gave him a change to explain at least..."

       "I'll." Sakura gave the girls another smile. "But I'll not forgive him." She said coolly. Yesterday had changed her life totally. She cried out all the tears in her life, and blew away all the childishness that lingered around her all these time.

       "Do you want to talk to me, Mr. Li?" Sakura knocked on the door of Syaoran's office and entered.

       She used his last name instead. It lengthened the distance between them by miles with just that one word. "What's this?" he threw an envelop on the table and asked.

       "I found that I'm not that really suit for this job, so I decided to try something new." Sakura answered. 'How did he gets it? I thought I gave it to Yukito...'

       "Is it because of me?" Syaoran's voice softened, "can I explain first? Cause I don't want to end it here."

       "End what? There isn't anything for you to end." Sakura smirked.

       "Smirk is not made for you." Syaoran stared at her Barbie face. "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

       "But you did."

       "I... I know I did... and I know there's nothing I could do to reverse it." He said quietly, but every word caused a little sped up to Sakura's heart beating. "I just want to say sorry..."

       Sakura never expected to hear he apologize, but it actually hurt her. She felt her tears were about to fill up in her eyes again. "Sorry, you think just that one sorry can flatten everything?"

       "No, but I'll try to make it go if you just gave me a chance."

       "... ..." Sakura looked down, she couldn't resist her tears any more.

       "Ayah, Sakura. You are really damn after all, really stupid." Syaoran suddenly said with a smile.

       "What!?" Sakura looked up, with tears flowing down her cheeks. 'How can he say that on such a occasion!'

       "Do you know why I was doing that all the time?" Syaoran asked, looking at her eyes sadly, even when he was still smiling softly, "because I liked you."

       "No, you don..."

       "Yes I do... But it's ok, I knew this was coming..." Syaoran hanged his head forward. "I knew I was loving you… all alone..."

       "It doesn't really matter any more, does it?" Sakura sobbed, but still said stubbornly.

       "Yeah," Syaoran answered and stood up from his chair. "I won't accept this." He picked up the not-yet-opened envelope and tore in two pieces. "You stay."

       "You..."

       Syaoran walked pass by her toward the hallway. He stopped by the door. "If not seeing me can make you feel better, I'll try not to appear in front of you again."

       "I won't feel better here!" Sakura screamed. 'This was not what she had in mind, she was planning to face this coolly... But she cried again... "I won't forgive you! No! NEVER!"

       Syaoran closed his eyes, he was glad that he had his back toward her, so she won't be able to see his tears, he swallowed bitterly and inhaled, "I don't want people to see girls going out my office crying," He said. "And, I wish you can be happy without me." With that, he left the room.

       "Sakura!" Tomoyo phoned Sakura at lunchtime.

       "Oh, Tomoyo," Sakura said softly, her voice sounded a little shaky.

       "Were you crying, Sakura? Was Syaoran mean to you again?" Tomoyo asked worryingly. "He's such a jerk… Well he asked for it... I'll beat him up for you soon, I'll ask for a day off next week and..."

       "No, it's ok Tomoyo, he promised not to appear in front of me again." Sakura said.

       "Oh... Those guys really don't know how to take care of girls... Like Eriol, now that I'm working for him in the company, and after a whole like that, I still have to work for him at home! He doesn't even know how to fry an egg! Seriously, I think he's sent by god to destroy my life!" Tomoyo said.

       Sakura smiled, hearing Tomoyo's complains. 'But there was still happiness in it.'

       Sakura sighed, where could her happiness be lying?...

Thanks for reading, please review!

J


	14. Chapter 14

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       Last scene:

            _Sakura smiled, hearing Tomoyo complaining, but it was still combined with a little happiness in it._

_       Sakura sighed, where could her happiness be lying?..._

Chapter 14

       "So, you guys are breaking up." Yukito sat down by Syaoran in his office.

       "How can we break up when there isn't anything between us at all?" Syaoran answered flatly.

       "Oh yeah, so you have settled it?" Yukito rolled his eyes. "Look, it doesn't seem that she will keep this up for long, so why don't you go and talk to her again."

       "I never explained anything at all."

       "You IDIOT!" Yukito felt like slapping his cousin's head, but he knew Syaoran never thought of him as his elder cousin. "You didn't explain anything to her?"

       "It's all true, I did it."

       "Yeah so? Why can't you kidnap her as your girlfriend first before being truthful?"

       "I was going to, but the truth was revealed before I could have done it!"

       "Idiot! Gosh… IDIOT! So you gave up now? Like you won't feel jealous if someone else dates her? If someone else hugs her like you did? If someone else kisses her in front of..."

       "SHUT UP!" Syaoran shrieked, he pushed Yukito aside and left the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

       Yukito smiled. That was all he needed. 'He still cares about her, and alot.' Yukito shook his head. 'Baka.' He wondered how he got those girlfriends before.

       Sakura didn't know why she hided when she saw Syaoran with another girl. She thought after the talk they had, she was over with him already, but it turned out that she still cares everything about him.

       'Maybe he was right.' Sakura thought, 'I am stupid, I didn't even realize that all he wanted was to get my attentions.' after knowing a few other guys in the company, she noticed that no matter how nice they are to her, she don't feel touched at all. But instead, that guy's face started to appear in her dream more often now. 'But it's too late now.' There's no way she could go back and talk to him.

       "Syaoran, I love you."

       Sakura heard the four words and covered her mouth with her hands immediately. 'Did I say that?' She looked at Syaoran then noticed it was the girl who was walking with Syaoran.

       "I..." Syaoran started. "I am really annoying." he smirked.

       "I don't think so." the girl said determinedly.

       "It's true, she really hates..." Syaoran said, but stopped half way. 'Did I just say...'

       "I don't care who hate you, but I don't, I know you are really nice and caring."

       Syaoran was surprised by her courage, she is a top model, talking to him like this must be hard for her. "Miss Nagano, I'm sorry but..."

       "Please, you don't even know me. At least gave me a chance." She said determinedly.

       Syaoran sighed. 'It's time to get over with her...' He said and looked ahead, catching a glimpse of that short, brown hair with the same white sweater.

       'No...' Sakura turned around and ran off. 'I let him caught me, I actually let him caught me!'

       "Alright." Syaoran answered Nagano.

       Sakura did run as fast as she could, but that word was like a thunder struck right on her heart.

       "Sakura, you busy tonight?"

       "Ah? Mr. Tsukishiro." Sakura looked up from her papers and answered "No, not at all."

       "Great, let's have dinner together." Yukito smiled.

       "Ah?" Sakura looked shocked. "Why…"

       "Business matters." Yukito explained. "So?"

       "Oh, ok." Sakura frowned but didn't refuse.

       "Good, I'll come pick you up at 6." Yukito patted her head like Syaoran did. "See you then."

       "Is anyone else coming, Mr. Tsukishiro?" Sakura followed Yukito inside the restaurant

       "No." Yukito answered shortly.

       "Then can we uh, change to another restaurant?" Sakura asked. "I mean, if no one else is coming, then..."

       "Just because you have been here once before? Bored of this place already?" Yukito turned and smiled at Sakura. "This is not only his favorite place, it's mine too."

       "Oh." Sakura answered. 'Yeah he is right, this place is not HIS place.'

       Sakura and Yukito sat down by the window. There were only two seats by the table. The light was pretty low. At the middle of the table a small blue vase set, inside it was a red rose.

       "This place is... really cozy." Sakura said after sitting down. "Mr. Tsu..."

       "Just call me Yukito. I really like the food here, but unfortunately, I don't like coming alone. So thanks to you." Yukito called the waiter over to take their orders. "Sakura..."

       "Yes, Mister..." Sakura looked away from the rose. "Yukito?"

       "What meal do you want?" he asked, looking at the menu.

       "Uh..."

       "Fish, or shrimp?" Yukito cut in before Sakura could make her choice. "Shrimp, shrimp is better I think..."

       "Is there any other ones?" Sakura asked. 'What is Yukito trying to say?'

       "There's spaghetti and..." Yukito answered, "but really, their best ones are either fish, or shrimp."

       "I'll have... shrimp then." Sakura said. "Shrimp would be good."

       "Same here." Yukito handed the menu back to the waiter and said. "Plus a ice wine."

       "Aren't we here to..."

       "No, not really." Yukito looked at Sakura's face with a smile, "I told you, I just want to have dinner here, and I don't like eating alone."

       "So we are just..."

       "Ah." Yukito suddenly exclaimed, looking at the doorway. "You know, now I really starting to believe that cousins are indeed bound together by god, so that..." He eyed Sakura, insisted her to follow his eyes. "We even choose the same restaurant, at the same time."

       Sakura followed Yukito and looked. A guy and a girl just came in and they sat down by a table not far from theirs. 'Syaoran... it's that girl...' She glowered at Yukito. 'He knew they were coming.'

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!!!

J


	15. Chapter 15

       Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

       J: Thanks to those who supported me & my story all the way through. This is going to be the last chapter, please… enjoy.

       Last scene:

            _Sakura followed Yukito and looked. A guy and a girl just came in and they sat down by a table not far from theirs. 'Syaoran... it's that girl...' she glowered at Yukito, 'he knew they were coming!'_

Chapter 16

       "Should we go say hi?" Yukito stood up. He didn't wait to hear Sakura's answer. "Ayah, Syaoran!" he waved.

       "Mr. Yukito!" Sakura pulled Yukito's sleeve and said quietly.

       Syaoran looked over at Yukito and waved back, smiling. "Hey man..." he called back. When he noticed the girl sat beside his cousin was Sakura, his smile froze. He stared at Yukito, but didn't say anything, for after all he still knew there's a girl with him.

       Yukito smiled his sly one, didn't back away from of Syaoran's glaring. "Why don't we go sit with them, it would be more like party then." Yukito sat back down and asked Sakura.

       "I think, not." Sakura looked down at her hands, "they are... I think they are uh, dating."

       "Oh?" Yukito looked stunned, 'she already knew about this date?' "How'd you know?"

       "Well, I mean... it's obvious." Sakura smiled weakly.

       "Then what about us? What do you assume they think of us?" Yukito joked, "for business, friends hanging out, or dating?"

       "Of course for business..." Sakura answered.

       "Really..."

       'Yukito, you freak...' Syaoran couldn't help but kept staring at them, especially when Sakura was pulling Yukito's sleeve, like they were more than just boss and employee.

       "I got the tickets for a fashion show next weekend. It's like... I'll be on it too," Ayame Nagano asked, "do you think you can make it?" she handed the ticket to Syaoran, then noticed he wasn't paying attention to what she's saying at all. "Syaoran?"

       "Ah?" Syaoran looked back at Ayame, "sorry... what did you..."

       "Nothing..." Ayame clinched the tickets in her hands and dropt them under the table.

       "I'm really sorry." Syaoran realized his ignorance and apologized. He's never lost in girl's interests before.

       "Please don't be. It's ok..." Ayame smiled, looking at her plate.

       "Uh, ah, here's the dessert." Syaoran changed the topic seeing their cakes were coming. One had a fresh strawberry on top, 'it was the one Sakura loved...' Syaoran thought and glanced at Yukito's table.

       "I'm... full." Ayame said softly.

       "Oh?" Syaoran looked back at the strawberry cake, he wished he could go and gave it to Sakura. But Yukito is the one Sakura's going out with now, there's no need place for him any more. He's lost her after all. Like Yukito said he would.

       Ayame saw Syaoran gazing at her cake she pushed it toward him, "you can have mine if you want..." she thought Syaoran liked it.

       "Ah? Oh..." Syaoran glanced up at Ayame. He took a small piece off with his folks and tasted it, "Gosh! It's... too sweet!"

       "Dessert?" Yukito asked Sakura, who shook her head. "Ok..." Yukito looked at Syaoran, who was just about to leave.

       'He is driving her home...' Sakura glanced at them too.

       "You ready to leave?"

       "Yeah, sure." Sakura stood up and followed Yukito to the counter. Yukito paid.

       'She didn't bother to let Yukito pay for the meal...' Syaoran took one last look at them as the left the place, 'she doesn't mind when it comes to Yukito... I never had her...' he thought, seeing Sakura followed after Yukito.

       Yukito stopped his car in front of a house, "you really decided to leave Syaoran?"

       "Ah?" Sakura looked shocked.

       "I mean..." Yukito was cut off by a phone call. He smiled. "Can you guess who it is?" He answered it. "Hello?"

       "Yukito you son of a ! Did I say I gave up on her? Where are you! I want to kick your damn ass!" Syaoran roared on the other side of the phone.

       "Why do you care? So what if she is in my bed right now?" Yukito mocked, trying not to let Sakura hear it. "Did you sent Ayame home safely?"

       Syaoran kept quiet for a few seconds. "Fuck you." Syaoran roared.

       Yukito had to put the phone away from his ear. "Wow, man. I didn't bring her home alright? Calm down." Yukito grinned, 'got him...' "Hey listen, I left something at your house, come'n pick it up ok? But you got be fast... I really don't know how long it can last."

       "Go to hell Yukito! You wait there and don't move an inch! We got to talk!" Syaoran barked.

       "Anyways... come quick, don't tell me you are going to stay over at Ayame's place. Cause my present for you is much worthy. Sayonaraa!"

       "Yukito! Damn you!" Syaoran threw his cell phone out his jeep and drove back to his house at full speed.

       "Yukito!" Syaoran jumped out from his jeep and shouted at the empty street, "Dammit where are you!" he slammed the door shut and walked toward his house while looking around for Yukito's face, "Yuki..." he went quiet when he saw her standing in front of his house, "Sa… kura?"

       "Syaoran..."

       "Why... I didn't knew you were..." Syaoran was shocked, "So Yukito's present was... damn him. He just left you standing here?" he opened the door of his house, "I mean it's... freezing out here..."

       "He was, he was going to stay here with me so I can... wait in his car but..." Sakura shivered a little, "I thought... he had done alot for me already..." she looked up at Syaoran.

       "I'm, gosh I'm so sorry Sakura..." Syaoran couldn't resist it anymore. He pulled Sakura into his arms. "Can you forgive me? Please..." he said softly, "I love you Sakura."

       "It was..." Sakura sobbed, but a smile hanged on her face, "really hard seeing you going out with other girls..."

       "Idiot... Don't tell me after all this, you still haven't realize how much I love you." he pulled away a little so he could look at her eyes. "Well, I guess it's not too late to realize it now. I love you Sakura, with all my heart." He paused. "And I'll always be."

       "Promise not to make fun of me any more?" Sakura pouted, but tears trailed down her cheeks.

       "We'll see." Syaoran grinned. He lowered his lips on Sakura's and kissed her in a very passionate way.

       Sakura didn't resist, she knew she missed it so much. She didn't want to lie to her self anymore, she missed his breath, his scents.

       Sakura closed her eyes, and tasted the happiness that belonged to the Barbie doll.

The End

J: Thanks for everyone who supported me this long! I love you all! I might keep writing a second part for it, but… I don't know…

Anyways, I'm so glad that many people liked it. I couldn't have gone this far without you guys, thanks again… oh I don't know what to say… %#$%%&#%%.

Love ya!


End file.
